


On The Borderline

by Kieran (Ameenjouee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameenjouee/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: As much as Kei loves his family, there are just some things he isn't sure he'll ever be ready to talk about with them.





	On The Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> written set to On The Borderline by Thomas Sanders. You can find it on Spotify or by following this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1RHfeaKIgc

“You’re sure you don’t want to ride with me to pick them up from the airport?” Akiteru asked as he finished tying his shoes. 

Kei hummed, leaning against the wall right before the step down, fingers twisting in the material of his t-shirt. “I’ll make some lunch while you’re gone. It’s fine, Nii-chan.”

Akiteru stood, staring through narrowed eyes at his brother before giving a calm smile. “Alright, sounds good. Nothing too fancy, we’ll be back here before you know it,” he said, reaching to ruffle already messy curls before leaving.

Kei huffed, but left his hair in the disarray his brother had caused it to fall into, turning to head into the kitchen. 

At least this would keep him busy and focused away from his parents’ return - don’t get him wrong, he loved his parents and absolutely adored when they were home but they’d been gone for a while and he wasn’t entirely sure they’d be proud of how he’d changed since they last saw him face to face. 

* * *

He was just finishing up on what he was making when the front door opened.

Blinking, he glanced at the watch he had on, then darted to peer out of the kitchen door before giving a wry smile. “Lunch is done,” he offered softly, disappearing back into the room. 

He heard his dad’s voice - though he couldn’t quite make himself focus on the words - followed by a quiet laugh from his brother. 

Things already felt better with them back - it was louder now, sure, but it was soothing rather than being overwhelming like he always thought it would be. 

However, that didn’t stop him from needing to fidget - he spent as much of that extra energy on dishes as he could before he heard his mom’s voice call his attention back to them. 

“Kei, sweetie, come sit down and talk to us for a little while. We haven’t seen you in months.”

A brief flash of guilt went through him, and he barely paused to set the dish he’d been fidgeting with off to the side and dry his hands off before moving to perch at the table again. 

“Sorry, mom.”

Akiteru stared between them briefly before he got up to pick up the cleaning from Kei, giving them a bit of space. 

Kei gave him a look that clearly said he wasn’t happy about this arrangement, but his attention went back to their parents before he could say anything. 

“So, Akiteru kept us updated about how you’ve been doing at school,” his dad started, and Kei sunk a bit in his seat, slouching down a bit more on himself. “No. Kei, you’re not in trouble, kiddo, we’re just concerned. It didn’t sound like you’ve been doing too well outside of your grades.”

“It isn’t a big deal, dad. There’s just a few communication issues right now, I’m learning to work around it.” 

It was quiet for a moment, and Kei nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his dad’s hand clap on his shoulder. “Relax a little. We know you’re trying, we just want to make sure you’re okay,”

Kei nodded slightly, his head staying low despite the fact that he was keeping his eyes focused on one of his parents during the conversation. This was exactly what he’d hoped to avoid for a while. 

* * *

As soon as he was able to escape to his room, he did so, plopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t managed to get through the conversation like he’d wanted to, brushing off anything that he knew he needed or wanted to discuss.

He didn’t want to put any stress on his parents, after all, not when they’d only just gotten home. It could wait, it wasn’t that important. 

Akiteru came up after him not long after that, leaning in the open doorway with his arms folded across his chest and a knowing smile playing. “Thought you had stuff to discuss with them, Kei,”

Kei met his brother’s gaze briefly before looking down and shrugging. “It can wait. It should definitely wait.”

“Okay. Sure, that’s fine. You good?”

Kei hummed quietly.

It was quiet for a moment before Akiteru chuckled. “I hope you know as soon as you left, mom asked me if you had a girlfriend yet. I told her no, but that she’d have to talk to you about it later,” 

“I hate you, Nii-chan.” Kei mumbled, plopping back on his bed to stare at the ceiling. “...can’t I just never say anything to them? They don’t have to know anything right? You know, that’s enough.”

“Oh no. Absolutely not, I am not giving you permission to stay miserable your entire life. If you’re not ready to talk to them right now, then don’t, but you can’t put it off forever.”

Kei was quiet for a moment before he sighed. “I just want to be sure before I say anything to them. I mean, I know I’m not interested in… you know…  _ that _ kind of thing, but… I want to be more sure about who I am before I try to tell them.”

Akiteru stared at him briefly before he sighed. “That’s fine. If you want to talk through it, let me know. Or contact one of your friends. Do any of them know you’re questioning this?”

Kei sat up, giving his brother a confused look. “...no? Was I supposed to tell them?”

“...you are in no way prepared to be doing this much thinking,” Akiteru mumbled after a long moment of silence. “I’ll go tell our parents we’re going to give them the house so they can relax a bit, get a jacket. We’re going for drinks and we’ll talk while we’re out.”

Kei huffed, but plopped back down once his brother had left the doorway. This was so not what he wanted to spend the day doing. 


End file.
